


Animal Instincts

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One of My Favorites, Soup, Torture, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-28
Updated: 2005-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violence. Torture. Vomit. Gratuitous soup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Instincts

Severus didn't know how he'd got away. There had been hexes, and he'd run, but he was a bit hazy on the details. Pain was like that; almost impossible to remember in any detail, but very immediate, blotting out extraneous details to shout, "Me, me, look at me!" Almost as persistent as Miss Granger with her hand up.

Survival was stronger than pain, and he was Apparating randomly, not interested in much besides escape. He ended up in the Dark Forest near Hogwarts, and had to stop and vomit, his body rebelling against the agony--or perhaps it was a fight or flight response.

He looked up, and saw Lucius walking towards him. "I knew I'd find you here."

Severus Apparated. To the shrieking shack, since he couldn't Apparate directly to Hogwarts.

Lupin looked up from the dusty bed. "Severus?"

He was so late he'd thought Lupin might have given up on him and left. Adrenaline ran out then, and he crashed to his hands and knees, stomach threatening to empty itself again.

The werewolf had his hands on him then, but he was too far gone to care. And then they were in a different shack, still cold, and Lupin led him to the toilet. He vomited again, Lupin holding his hair back, and then Lupin lifted him as if he were a child and carried him to the bed, removed his shoes, and tucked him in. Lupin sat with him, a silent witness, a hand lying on his shoulder.

He didn't speak, thank Merlin. Severus didn't think he could bear reassuring anyone that he was all right.

* * *

He woke up the next morning still sore and exhausted. Lupin was asleep fully clothed next to him, on top of the covers. Severus tried to sit up, decided the effort was not worth an uncertain reward, and poked Lupin awake.

Lupin squinted an eye open, then blinked.

"Food," Severus said.

"Sorry," Lupin said.

Severus grunted and turned his back on him. What use was Lupin, if he had no food?

"I suppose the meeting went poorly, then," Lupin said.

For some reason, this struck Severus as hilarious. He rolled back over and tried to muster an outraged glare, but failed in the face of Lupin's mild expression and snorted instead.

"If you're feeling well enough to be left alone, I could go and get us something," Lupin said.

"I'll manage," Severus said.

"I'll hurry," Lupin said. He put on his coat and Disapparated.

Lupin was good at this--just the right amount present, no distracting hovering or demands for ways to help. Of course, he must be used to pain; he was a sickly man. Severus had tended him more than once after the full moon, and was pleased with himself that his attentions had always been impersonal and efficient, devoid of any obnoxious hand-wringing. Lupin had an air of kindness he doubted he could manage himself, but otherwise he thought their bedside manners compared favorably.

Lupin returned with a paper sack. "Chicken soup," he said.

"Quite the traditionalist, aren't you?"

"I tried, but it's Chinese. Best I could manage on such short notice, I'm afraid."

"Stop apologizing and hand it over." He tried to sit up, and was chagrined when Lupin came over to help him. He glared, and Lupin waited patiently for him to sit up by himself, which he did after some effort.

Lupin left, and returned with a bed tray, soup, and a spoon. Severus picked up the spoon. His hand was shaking. He put the spoon down for a moment, and took a deep breath. Lupin was watching him, and he'd be damned if he'd let Lupin feed him. So he tried again, and this time he managed a sip of soup. Ambrosia.

"I'll get some groceries later," Lupin said.

Severus grunted and ate more soup. A thought occurred to him. "What are you planning on using for money?"

Lupin shrugged.

That was what Severus thought he'd be using. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small purse full of galleons. "Use this." He placed it on the bed next to him.

Lupin had a very closed expression, but Severus suspected he was displeased, that what he was seeing was wounded pride. Well, he'd had enough of that himself in the past twenty-four hours, and it was Lupin's turn.

Lupin picked it up, his movements stiff and formal, and put it in his pocket. "Thank you, Severus. You're very generous."

"No, just hungry," Severus said, and then wished he hadn't. He didn't see any reason why he should want to soothe Lupin's feelings.

Lupin looked at him for a moment, and smiled.

"Are you going to eat, or are you going to just stand there and watch me?"

Lupin wandered back into the other room, and returned with one of those square boxes and some chopsticks. Beef and broccoli, most likely. It smelled delicious. But soup was probably the best he could manage today, judging by past experience.

Lupin wasn't asking what happened. He could probably recognize the signs.

Severus ate about half the soup, then put his spoon down. "That's it," he said. "I'm going back to sleep."

"I could feed it to you," Lupin offered.

Severus gave Lupin the best death-glare he could manage and gestured at the tray and soup. Lupin took it away, and he lay down and closed his eyes.

* * *

Lupin was asleep next to him again. Under the covers, this time.

Severus slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. It was cold, and he was still weak, but he was determined not to ask for help in the loo.

He finished, flushed, washed his hands, and staggered back to bed. Lupin opened his eyes. "You managed that all right, then."

Severus nodded.

"How was the meeting?"

"I don't think they knew anything," Severus said. "I believe they wanted to test me." He sighed. "I suspect I failed."

Remus just listened.

"Malfoy spoke up for me, but I suspect that was a set up."

Remus shifted, and settled down on his side.

Severus wished Lupin would say something. The silence was something he felt he had to fill. "At first it was just Legilimancy, which I blocked. That made the Dark Lord angry, but Malfoy said I'd always been obsessed with my privacy, that even when we were close I'd never truly let him in, but that he knew I'd never betray him." Severus snorted. "Laying it on thick, aren't we, Lucius?"

"'Close'?" Lupin said.

Severus didn't think he needed to answer that. "Then there was a bit of Crucio, which I suspect you realized."

Lupin nodded.

"There was still Legilimancy, which I still blocked somehow. I left when his Occlumency slipped enough that I knew he'd decided to kill me."

Lupin looked impressed, as well he should.

"Lucius followed me. He found me at one point, in the Dark Forest and asked me to let him help. But I don't trust him."

Lupin looked curious, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm not sleeping with Malfoy. I'm not an idiot."

"But you were."

"An idiot? Yes."

Lupin sighed. He looked sympathetic.

"I don't see why you would think I'd want to catalog my idiocy for you," Severus said.

Lupin didn't say anything, damn him.

"'Oh, Severus, you're so brilliant. No one appreciates you as they should.'" Severus gave a bitter laugh. "I should have known."

Lupin grimaced.

"Say something."

"I thought I was an idiot when Sirius went to Azkaban," Lupin said. "We were close, too."

Severus hadn't thought of that.

"You wonder what's wrong with you, don't you? Why you didn't realize." Lupin sighed. "I think blaming yourself is part of still trying not to blame them. You tell yourself, 'Oh, it's my fault. I was too needy to see the truth.'"

Severus thought he'd suffer Crucio again rather than admit it, but he was disturbed by how spot on Lupin was.

"It's not, you know. A deceiver is responsible for his own actions."

"And I am responsible for mine," Severus said.

Lupin didn't seem to have an answer for that.

Severus closed his eyes, and turned his back on Lupin.

* * *

There was a banging noise in the other room, and Severus was on the floor in an instant, under the bed, and Lupin followed. Severus reached out and grabbed his shoes, and dragged them under. He murmured invisibility and silence charms. Lupin grabbed his wrist, and the bedroom door opened. Severus could see expensive boots crossing the floor to stop by the bed.

"The bed is still warm," Lucius said. Yes, even as an escaped convict, Lucius would be wearing boots that posh. Bloody fop. "No doubt they were warned away by your clumsiness."

"I'm sorry," Goyle said, outside the room.

"Moron." Lucius stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Lupin was still holding on to his wrist. He gave Lupin a look.

"Sorry," Lupin whispered, releasing Severus' wrist. "I don't care much for Malfoy."

"He's probably still out there, waiting for us. And I wouldn't bet on there only being two of them."

"What do you suggest?"

"I'm thinking." Severus scowled and rolled onto his back, staring up at the bedsprings.

Lupin kissed him on the cheek. Severus gave Lupin an evil look, but Lupin just smiled. "I thought it would help you think."

"You did not."

Lupin laughed. "You're right, it was for luck. We should go."

They slipped out from under the bed. Crabbe's head and hand appeared from under an invisibility cloak and stunned them.

* * *

Crabbe was holding his wand to Lupin's throat. Severus had never seen Lupin look so angry.

Lucius slapped Severus. Goyle's clothing burst into flame.

Bloody wandless aim.

Goyle screamed and flailed, trying to beat out the fire with his hands. Lucius pointed his wand at him and murmured a spell, and the flames extinguished. "Go upstairs and have Narcissa call you a healer."

Oh, yes. Narcissa would be delighted to have singed bits of Goyle on her rug.

"That wasn't very nice of you," Lucius said.

Severus shrugged. Lucius punched him, and it was Crabbe's turn to burst into flame. Crabbe screamed, and Lupin said, "Leave him alone, damn you!" and charged Lucius.

Lucius' clothing started to smolder.

"I think it's time we took a break," Lucius said, backing away.

* * *

Lucius must be feeling generous, to put them in the wine cellar rather than leaving them in the dungeons.

Lupin sat next to Severus, and sighed. "Just when you were starting to look a bit less peaky."

Severus scowled, then stopped and winced. Scowling hurt. As did wincing.

"Not having a good month, are you?" Lupin said.

That was amusing, but Severus forced himself not to laugh. He settled for a smirk.

Lupin pulled off his cardigan and folded it up under Severus' head. "I'm going to look for an exit," he said, and stood.

The door opened, and Lucius returned. He was strutting, like he was excessively pleased with himself. Or perhaps it was just the new clothes. Dandy.

Lupin stood and watched from a distance, arms folded across his chest, radiating disapproval.

Lucius knelt next to Severus, and brushed the hair away from his face. "Poor Severus," he said, almost as if he hadn't been the one to hurt him.

"How did you find me?"

Lucius pulled a charm out of his pocket. "You remember how close we were, once." He smiled. "You shouldn't run from me."

"When are you planning on handing me over to the Dark Lord?"

Lucius shrugged. "We could Polyjuice the werewolf and hand him over instead."

"And you think the Dark Lord would be fooled by that?"

"It depends on whether or not I could provide an adequate distraction."

Severus smiled, even though the bruises made smiling hurt. "I'm afraid I have something difficult to say to you, old friend."

"You don't trust me," Lucius said. "This is shocking ingratitude for my begging for your life, you know."

"Shocking," Severus said.

Lucius looked at him for a moment, then laughed. "Think about it," he said, and stood. "But not too long." He left, still strutting. Damn him.

"Are you all right?" Lupin asked.

Severus shrugged.

Lupin walked over, and set next to Severus. "I can see why you didn't want to talk about it."

Severus sighed and looked away.

Lupin leaned over and kissed the right side of Severus' mouth, the side that wasn't bruised. Severus was alarmed that he didn't really mind. It was most likely the fact that they were in mortal danger. Sexual attraction was common in life or death situations. It was probably an inbuilt evolutionary design intended to create altruistic behavior. Well, they certainly couldn't act on it. They might end up pair-bonded or something, and then where would they be? No. Severus had no intention of being manipulated by his hindbrain. Absolutely not.

"If this is because you're afraid I'm thinking of going through with Lucius' plan," Severus said, "you needn't bother. I'd sooner offer to shack up with the Dark Lord than Lucius, at this point."

"Actually, to be perfectly honest, I've been wanting to do that since we talked about the meeting," Lupin said.

"You're attracted to idiots?"

Lupin smiled. "I prefer to say that I'm attracted to moody, brilliant, difficult dark-haired men."

"I won't be a substitute for Black," Severus said.

"I take it back," Lupin said. "I _am_ attracted to idiots." He climbed on top of Severus and kissed him again, and the bruises hurt, but Severus didn't care. He was far more interested in the warm body on top of him.

"I don't think I'm in any condition for..."

Lupin stuck his tongue in Severus' mouth. After a long, passionate kiss, he pulled back. "We might not get another chance, you know." Then he kissed Severus again.

Severus decided this was a poor time to point out that was a terrible line on the grounds that it had the benefit of being true. He kissed Lupin back, and started tugging at Lupin's shirt.

Lupin pulled off the shirt, and then started to work on Severus' buttons. "You wear far too many clothes."

Severus snorted and kissed Lupin again, running his fingers over his chest and reaching down to unfasten his trousers.

The door opened, and Lucius came in, and stopped. "Reducto!"

Severus and Lupin flew backwards into a wall. Lupin stood, and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Lucius ignored him, and said, "Are you doing this to hurt me?"

"It depends," Severus said. "Would it hurt more if I said yes or no?"

Lucius snarled, his hand shaking, then forming a fist. Lupin stepped between Lucius and Severus.

"Do you really think," Severus said, his voice barely above a whisper, "that I could want anyone who would strike me? With my family history?"

Lucius shoved Lupin out of the way and advanced towards Severus. Lupin jumped onto Lucius with a growl, his hands around Lucius' throat. Lucius hit the floor with a loud thud. Severus pried Lucius' wand out of his hand and pointed it at his throat, right above Lupin's hands. Lucius froze.

"Lupin," Severus said. "Wands."

Lupin removed his hands from Lucius' throat--a bit slowly, in Severus' opinion--and went through his pockets. He found their wands and the charm, and Lupin grabbed his cardigan.

And then they were in Twelve Grimmauld Place, and Lupin led him upstairs and shut the bedroom door.

"Did you just try to kill Lucius for me?"

Lupin blushed and looked away, but Severus shoved him into the wall and kissed him. Lupin made a startled noise, but didn't exactly object. Severus unbuttoned Remus' shirt and unfastened his trousers. He kissed a trail down Lupin's body, taking him into his mouth.

"Severus!"

Severus smirked up at him, then went back to what he was doing, his hands reaching around for Lupin's arse.

Lupin had tried to kill for him. He'd never felt so loved. It probably wasn't love, of course, but Severus didn't care; he just wanted to revel in the illusion, just for a while...

He wanted Lupin now. Oh, Merlin, now.

"Severus," Lupin said.

Lupin reached down and took Severus' hand. Severus looked up. Oh, Lupin's eyes, the heat in them... He let Lupin lead him to his feet. Lupin crushed him into a kiss, so strong, pushing him back--somehow moving Severus onto the bed, impatient fingers working at buttons.

"Now, damn you," Severus said.

"I want your skin against mine," Lupin said.

Severus grabbed his wand and muttered a charm, and his buttons undid themselves. Lupin pulled off Severus' clothes and tossed them over his shoulder. Severus laughed. "Shoes," he pointed out.

Lupin kicked off his shoes and climbed on top of Severus, kissing him, kicking off his trousers. "Are we going to have to fight to the death over who tops?"

"I think nearly killing for me earns you first choice," Severus said. "This time."

Lupin looked uncomfortable with that statement, but if he was, that didn't stop him. He slid down Severus' body, and then Lupin's mouth was on him, hot and wet and urgent. Severus thrust up; he wanted something raw. Lupin grabbed his hips and held them down, licking and sucking and oh, fuck... He was coming in Lupin's mouth, so good, but he wanted...

Lupin fumbled in the drawer, and then his hands were gentle as he lifted Severus' legs up over his shoulders. And then he was inside, tender. Moving slowly.

"Harder," Severus said.

"I don't think you're well enough," Lupin said.

Severus snarled, but Lupin remained stubborn, implacable. He kept his pace slow, even when Severus clawed his back and hissed and cursed.

Lupin whimpered. Oh, yes, that would do, that satisfied. Severus gentled then, murmuring, stroking, and Lupin moaned, writhed.

"Say my name," Severus said.

Lupin moaned it, chanted it, and then stilled, his eyes rolling back.

Severus was wanted, and that was enough for now.

* * *

_"Do you really think," Severus said, "that I could want anyone who would strike me? With my family history?"_

Remus wasn't an idiot. He'd known exactly what that meant. No wonder Sirius and Severus had loathed each other at first sight. They were, quite simply, too much alike. Worse, too much alike in the ways they loathed most about themselves.

Remus might want to fuck brilliant, difficult men, but he was always captivated by the wounded ones. All Sirius had had to do was pour out a bit of personal tragedy and Remus was lost, undone. Every time.

Remus pulled Severus close to him, held him, and Severus let him. Remus wondered if Severus would bolt if he said something sentimental. Most likely; it was too soon. He petted Severus' hair anyway and kissed his forehead. Severus' body relaxed against his.

"Please tell me you'll want to do that again," Remus said.

"I will," Severus said, his voice soft.

So brave. Such courage to endure in the face of Malfoy's mistreatment. He should have been a Gryffindor.

* * *

Remus opened his eyes. His face was buried in Severus' neck, and he looked up. Severus opened his eyes for a moment, and then sighed and closed them again.

"How do you feel?" Remus asked.

"Like I've been hexed and beaten," Severus said, not opening his eyes.

Remus snuggled closer. "Sorry." He hooked his leg across Severus.

Severus was hard.

He looked up at Severus. Severus didn't open his eyes, he just sighed.

"I don't feel well enough to..."

Remus slid down Severus' body and took him in his mouth. He looked up, and Severus was staring at him in astonishment. He made a satisfied noise deep in his throat, and Severus arched, eyes closing, hands groping down towards Remus' shoulders. Remus licked, sucked. Severus moaned, and writhed--so hot, and coming.

Remus considered jerking off then, but when he put his hand on his cock something about Severus' eyes changed his mind. He moved closer and kissed Severus, rocking against his thigh. It occurred to him that he was humping Severus' leg like a dog, but Severus murmured, "Yes, that's right, come on," and he couldn't be ashamed when Severus was watching him like that, his eyes filled with lust.

Severus' hands were gentle on him, and he was murmuring encouraging things. Severus held him when he came.

Remus felt that they should talk, should exchange words, should discuss what this meant.

"When I feel better," Severus said, "I want to fuck like you mean it."

Remus blinked. "I mean it."

"You know what I mean," Severus said.

* * *

Severus stretched, and frowned.

Remus put his book down. "Is there something you'd like?"

"A shower," Severus said. He wrinkled his nose.

"Do you need some help?"

Severus looked at him for a long time. Remus tried to keep his expression polite and neutral.

"Fine," Severus said. He stood, unsteady.

"Molly's been in and out," Remus said. "I think she's out, but just in case..." He picked up a robe and handed it over. Severus put it on, and they headed down the hall to the bath.

Remus knocked. There was no answer, so he opened the door. He and Severus stepped in, and he locked the door behind him.

Severus took off the robe, laid it on the sink, and stepped into the large tub. He looked thin and tired.

"Let me help you with that," Remus said. He stripped and climbed into the tub, and pulled the curtain around them. He turned on the water, and adjusted the temperature. "Too hot?" he asked.

Severus stuck his foot under the water and shook his head.

Remus redirected the water to the shower and picked up the soap. He ignored Severus' skeptical look and lathered and scrubbed and rinsed. "I'm washing your hair, too," he said.

Severus looked at him like he was waiting for an insult. He pretended not to notice, and instead poured a bit of shampoo into his hand and started massaging it through Severus' hair. Severus' eyes closed, almost like a cat being petted, and the comparison made Remus smile.

"Rinse," Remus said, and they switched places. Remus guided the water over Severus' head, and Severus closed his eyes again. "Done."

Severus opened his eyes, and gave him a long, inscrutable look. Remus kissed him on the cheek, and moved him to turn off the water. He stepped out, and toweled off, then wrapped Severus' hair in a towel and dried him off as well. He pulled the robe around Severus and dressed, then opened the door and looked both ways for Molly. Reassured, he beckoned, and they headed back to the bedroom.

Remus pulled Severus onto the bed, undid the towel, and combed Severus' hair. He murmured a drying charm. "Hungry?"

Severus shook his head. He lay down and sighed, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Remus woke up. Severus was still asleep, looking fragile, although Remus suspected Severus would be enraged to hear himself described so. He stood and dressed, and slipped out the door.

He headed towards Knockturn Alley. He knew from Order meetings that Malfoy often had lunch with Mr. Borgin, the owner of Borgin and Burkes.

He couldn't believe he was thinking of doing this. Clearly, he was mad.

Yes, there was Malfoy, entering Borgin and Burkes. Remus followed him, ignoring Mr. Borgin and the Dark Magic items. He walked right up to Malfoy and said, "A word?"

"What could you possibly have to say that would interest me?" Malfoy turned up his nose and sneered.

"I had him last night," Remus said.

Oh, yes. That certainly got Malfoy's attention. He bared his teeth. Mr. Borgin stared.

"So this is the 'stay away from my man,' courtesy call," Remus said. He smiled. "Although I can see why you can't forget him."

Malfoy drew his wand.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Remus said, drawing his own. "I hope you're better with it than I hear you are with..." He laughed.

"Avad-"

"Stupefy!" A bolt of red light shot out of his wand, striking Malfoy in the chest. He fell over backwards, knocking over a display of books topped with a human skull.

An Unforgivable, in public? Well, in Borgin and Burkes, which was hardly the same, but still, he'd thought Malfoy was smarter than that. Not that he was one to talk, fighting stupidity with stupidity.

"Incarerous," Remus said, and picked up the bound Malfoy, tossing him over his shoulder. "We'll just be going now," Remus said to Mr. Borgin.

"I never interfere in a domestic dispute," Mr. Borgin said. "Unless it's to sell both sides poison."

"Well," Remus said, "one must make a living. Good day."

"Good day," Mr. Borgin said.

He Apparated to the Ministry. It just so happened that there was a hefty reward on Malfoy. Two thousand galleons would probably last him awhile.

* * *

Severus glowered at him as he brought in the tray. "Where have you been?"

"Capturing Malfoy. Molly made us soup."

Severus gave him an incredulous look and sat up.

"I do hope you're not disappointed that I didn't kill him," Remus said, placing the tray across Severus' lap.

"I am, but I'll learn to live with it."

Remus settled down on the bed next to him. "We should talk."

"Don't," Severus said. "I'll lose my appetite."

Well. That was... "Are we lovers?"

"I don't trust words," Severus said. "People lie. I trust actions."

Declaring his undying honesty would probably be a poor choice at this moment, so he said, "So yes, we're lovers."

"Unless I've been having very vivid dreams," Severus said.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," Remus said.

"You do realize you're being manipulated by your hindbrain, don't you?"

Remus stared at Severus, who was pointedly not looking at him.

Severus chased a carrot around his soup with his spoon. "It's a reaction to the shared danger," he said.

"Yes," Remus said. "It creates a sense of intimacy, doesn't it?"

Severus nodded and took a sip of soup.

"That doesn't mean that our feelings aren't real."

"Doesn't it?"

Remus considered this, while Severus stirred his soup. "I think we work well as intimates," he said.

"I quite like your bringing me soup in bed," Severus said, "but eventually you'll tire of that and things will change."

Remus grinned. "I was afraid you hated it."

"You took advantage of my weakened state," Severus said, "and wore down my resistance."

"Just dreadful," Remus said, and tried not to laugh.

"I don't know why you're doing this," Severus said, staring at his soup.

"Because you're letting me," Remus said.

Severus looked at him for a moment, and something in his eyes made Remus feel the full weight of Severus' vulnerability. Remus leaned over and kissed Severus on the cheek.

Severus opened his mouth like he was going to say something, then closed it again, and started to look away.

"I went after Malfoy alone," Remus said.

"Reckless."

"I knew it was stupid, I just... I wasn't thinking clearly."

Severus gave him a long, penetrating look, then kissed him, a shy, awkward kiss. Oh, Severus. There was nothing to feel awkward about.

Remus brushed his fingers across Severus' cheek, light and soft, and kissed the tip of his nose. Severus raised an eyebrow, which made Remus kiss his nose again and grin.

"Eat your soup," Remus said.

* * *

Severus finished his soup, and Lupin gathered up the tray and carried it away. He took his wand off the nightstand and did a cleaning spell on himself, which was always a bit unpleasant. He preferred showers, but he wanted to save his energy.

For Lupin, of course. He wasn't certain what he'd be able to accomplish in his current state, but he was determined to try.

He heard Lupin walking up stairs, considered attempting some kind of seductive pose, decided there was no way in hell that he could pull it off, and settled for watching the door expectantly.

Lupin came in, and closed the door behind him. Severus beckoned, and was amused when Lupin's puzzled expression changed to something a bit more... knowing.

"Clothes," Severus said.

"I won't be able to stay," Lupin said, unbuttoning his shirt. "It's the full moon tonight."

Well, fuck. "What are you going to do?"

Lupin pulled off his shirt. "I... have a cage downstairs."

"How long?"

"Oh, we have hours." Lupin kicked his shoes off, and sat on the bed and started pulling off his socks.

Hours. Well, that was enough time.

Lupin took off his trousers, letting them fall to the floor, followed by his pants. He climbed into bed.

Severus climbed on top of him.

Lupin raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Feeling better, are you?"

"A bit," Severus said, drawing a finger down a scar across Lupin's chest. Lupin flinched. "Is that ticklish?"

"I..." Lupin shook his head.

Severus sat back on Lupin's thighs and brushed his fingers across Lupin's stomach and cock, letting his thumbs slip down to stroke Lupin's inner thighs, and, on cue, Lupin shivered, thigh muscles twitching outward.

Lupin seemed to be holding back, watching, waiting to see what Severus wanted to do to him. And suddenly hours were not enough, but there would be next time. He leaned over and kissed Lupin's stomach, then slid off him, murmuring the lubrication spell and lifting Lupin's legs. Which were ridiculously heavy.

Bloody body.

He sighed, and Lupin pushed him onto his back. Severus opened his mouth to protest, but Lupin placed his fingers across Severus' mouth and smiled. He lowered himself onto Severus' cock, and murmured, "This was what you wanted, wasn't it?"

Yes. Heaven. He dug his heels into the bed and thrust upwards.

Lupin took the hint and started to move. Oh...

Severus dug his fingers into Lupin's hips. "More."

Lupin moved, fierce, powerful, baring his teeth, his moans almost growls. Oh, yes, this was what Severus wanted. Savage and perfect, Remus howling over him, spilling on his belly. The smell of salt and sex. Remus watching him arch and come, his eyes possessive.

Remus moved to lie down next to Severus, his head on Severus' shoulder, an arm flung across Severus.

Severus reached over, and brushed Lupin's hair out of his eyes.

Lupin moved closer, and nuzzled his neck. "Mine," he whispered.

Oh, yes.

They lay like that for awhile, and then Lupin stood and pulled on a robe. "See you in the morning," he said.

* * *

Remus opened his eyes. What the...?

Bugger. He'd forgotten how much worse it was without the wolfsbane.

His wand was right where he left it, just outside the cage door. He reached his fingers between the bars and pulled it into the cage.

"Alohomora."

The door opened, and he crawled out and pulled on his bathrobe. No one was stirring, so he put his wand in his pocket and went up the stairs on all fours.

He opened the door to his room. Severus was asleep. Remus put his wand on the nightstand, dropped his robe on the floor, and climbed into bed next to him.

Remus slept. He woke to the smell of breakfast on a tray, and opened his eyes to see Severus wearing his bathrobe.

He sat up and ate, Severus sitting quietly next to him.

Severus was better at this than he used to be. Of course, they had more of a connection now, didn't they? He probably felt that too much intimacy was inappropriate before. He'd ask, but he was too tired to talk.

And, apparently, eat. He put his fork down and said, "Thank you."

Severus took the tray and finished Remus' breakfast. Remus lay down, eyes closed, listening to the reassuring sounds of the man sitting next to him.

After a time--Remus didn't know how long--Severus lay down next to him, and Remus slept.


End file.
